Currently, some agricultural and industrial equipment manufacturers design and construct vehicles which utilize open center hydraulic systems with a priority function such as steering. Such systems can experience a kickback problem in the steering control valve as pressure fluctuations occur within the system. Such kickbacks can become very annoying to the operator during operation of the vehicle. Most open center systems do not alleviate the kickback problem and those that attempt to do so have proven to be very complicated in construction and costly to produce. Now an open center hydraulic system has been invented which will essentially eliminate kickback on the steering wheel.